1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of antibodies as rate-enhancing agents in the performance of chemical reactions. In particular, this invention relates to certain particular types of chemical reactions, and to the use of the antibody binding specificity itself in placing the reactive moieties in the specific orientations and/or transition states needed to cause these reactions to occur and lead to the desired product.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The preparation of catalytic antibodies against certain haptens that are transition state analogues is described in: Pollack, et al. (1986) Science 234: 1570-1573; Pollack, et al. (1987) Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 52: 97-104; Jacobs, et al. (1987) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 109: 2174-2176; Tramontano, et al. (1986) Science 234: 1566-1570; Tramontano, et al. (1988) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 110: 2282-2286; and Janda, et al. (1988) Science 241: 1188-1191. The use of antibodies to overcome entropic barriers in a lactonization reaction is discussed in Napper, et al. (1987) Science 237: 1041-1043; and in further systems involving the orientation of reaction partners in: Jackson, et al. (1988) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 110: 4841-4842; Janda, et al. (1988) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 110: 4835-4837; Hilvert, et al. (1988) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85: 4953-4955; and Berkovic, et al. (1988) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85: 5355-5358. Antibodies generated against positively charged haptens containing complementary aspartate and glutamate residues are discussed in Nisonoff, et al. (1975) The Antibody Molecule, Academic Press, pp. 23-27.
The experimental data in Example 1 was published in Schultz (22 Apr. 1988) Science 240: 426-433.